


Better than a Dream

by BatSnake



Series: Tales from the Sunset Zone [2]
Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bud Flood wanted in his dream girl was simple. Getting there was not.<br/>A drabble-type thing from Liquidator's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Dream

Mutant or not a mutant, the powerful Liquidator had the same mad desires that he had as an ordinary man. Since he was a teenager, he had built an idea of his dream woman. Even as a youth, he enjoyed the pleasures of being a salesman and strove to truly give his customers exactly what they wanted. He wanted to give so much more to the lady that came into his arms. He wanted someone to coddle and spoil and preserve constant happiness-something she could easily give in return. Someone who would come straight to him if anything was upsetting her. Someone who wanted his affection and attention...and and enjoyed making love, perhaps more than he. Francoise seemed like the one. He believed this so firmly that they both went to bed together at the age of sixteen. Of course, they paid a price-the birth of Muffy and Antony. Francoise, of course, became an extremely cold fish afterward, becoming less and less like his dream girl. Then, along came another water salesman, who Francoise rushed to with open arms. Bud Flood did not find out until Francoise became sick from an infected scar below her belly. Their marriage was over, and though Flood knew it was crumbling from the moment he first seduced her (or did she seduce him?), he was ready to exact his revenge. He poisoned the water, only to be 'attacked' by Darkwing Duck and fell into the vat...where he became the Liquidator. Eventually, he was arrested, and put in a prison for supervillains.

Now, all because of poor choice in love as a youth, he was doomed. Until SHE came along. Another mutant-a woman. She was a duck, but a mutant none the less. He first saw her cornered against the wall by an inmate—clearly, she was the 'prison bitch'. Something snapped in the Liquidator and he seized the other prisoner by the collar. “That's no way to treat a lady!” He snarled, then throwing him across the floor. He could see her more clearly—her mutation was more clear. She was a plant. Liquidator gently lifted her off the floor. “Inquiring minds wonder if you're alright?” He asked. “If I were normal, I might have been...you know...” She gulped. “Do you THINK I'm alright?” She added more firmly. “Nothing more than a bit of concern,” Liquidator stepped back to give her some space. “The Liquidator only wanted to offer a bit of comfort,” He gave a small bow. “The Liquidator, huh? Well, you might be needed around Regina Bushroot, St. Canard's only mad scientist gone mutant-plant duck.” The plant-duck smiled. From there, everything changed. Eventually, they were both let out for exceptionally good behavior-as they had planned together. Soon, they formed the Fearsome Four with Quackerjack and Megavolt, who they constantly chased to keep out of trouble. Liquidator and Regina Bushroot, however, became individual partners in crime, and became closer and closer until...

She was the one. She really truly was. He had only given her a drink-he had only embraced her. Until she became more and more desperate for what he offered. Never before had Francoise clutched him like she did; never before had Francoise begged to repeat an action; never before had Francoise taken her own action; never before had she stayed awake long enough for snuggling and pillow talk. And in the morning-or whenever afterward, Francoise never glistened or appeared incredibly chipper in the way that Regina did. She was his dream girl come true. In fact, she was so much more than that! She was someone who needed him, more than any could imagine. Amazingly, he needed her too. They both thirsted for love that had never been fulfilled-and now his partner could literally drink his love. Francoise could have gone without him, and he could have gone without her...though...

He looked at Regina, who was cuddled against his chest and nuzzling his neck in her sleep. Francoise was important; his teenage hormones were practically his wedding ring to Regina. Without Francoise, Regina may as well have withered away in that prison, tired of loneliness and assault, and lack of sunshine...and water. He grimaced at these thoughts and held her closer, tenderly taking her hand and giving her a kiss on the forehead. None of it was important to dwell on. As long as he had her like this, love quenched, slightly wet, and happy, he was happy. Oh, how he had never dreamed of this. It was better than any dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's a bit bland, but it was all written on the spot to see if I could write a whole story in one day. So this is what'cha get.


End file.
